


Ode to Journal Three

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher





	Ode to Journal Three

Dear journal three.  
How much you have helped me.  
From you I have learned.  
Even though you have burned.

With six fingers on your cover.  
I considered you my lover.  
All of the adventures we had.  
When I was but a young lad.

Don't know where, don't know when.  
But we will meet again.  
Some sunny day.  
Let us hope that we may.


End file.
